


Right Place Right Time

by always happier (penalteaze), dreamiesficfest



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Third Wave) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penalteaze/pseuds/always%20happier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD093He can’t remember when it all changed, as hard as he tries, he can’t find the point where it all fell apart. Maybe it started when they swapped playing pirates in the treehouse for watching TV. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.Jeno expects many things when he moves to the other side of the country for college, but he definitely doesn’t expect to meet his once best friend Donghyuck again.





	Right Place Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author:  
> When I saw the prompt I just knew I had to write this, I had this exact vision for the fic right away and it was so much fun to write it. I hope that everyone reading this and especially the prompter will enjoy it at least a tiny bit.  
> I’m really sorry some of the people who were mentioned in the prompt didn’t play a huge part, but I didn’t find a way to include them.  
> This fic means a lot to me for some reason, so thank you so much for reading!

“How’s it going honey, are you getting somewhere?” Jeno’s mom pokes her head through his door and smiles down at him. Jeno has been spending the past four hours sitting on his bedroom floor sorting through _stuff_. There’s really no other way of putting it, he’s amazed by the amount of garbage that has piled up in his room during the last few years. 

“Kinda? I feel like it looks worse than before,” he answers with a chuckle. It really does. In the beginning he had tried to stick to the plan he had hastily made an hour earlier, but that plan has long been abandoned. Now he’s sitting in between the _keep_ , _maybe_ and _throw away immediately_ piles and is feeling a little overwhelmed.

“It’s always like that,” his mom agrees. “I made dinner for you, but dad and I will be heading out now, okay?” His parents are meeting their friends for their weekly bowling tournament. Jeno will never understand how they can genuinely enjoy that, then again he isn’t in his fifties.

“Yeah, sure,” he looks up after deciding that the charger of his first ever phone should go in the _throw away immediately_ pile. “Have fun. When will you be back?”

His mom laughs, her eyes turn into crescent moons as her voice fills the room. “Are you that desperate to get rid of us, Jen?”

“You know I’m not,” he says, pulling a face. To be honest, he just starts to worry when they’re staying out longer than he expects, it’s always been like this.

“I think we’ll be back at eleven, dad has to get up early tomorrow,” she says. “Do you have plans?”

“Other than trying not to lose my mind because of this mess?” he points at his room, sighing. 

“Exactly.”

Jeno nods. “Jaemin and Renjun will come over later to help a bit,” he says. “Although I doubt they’ll be much help.”

His mom laughs. “Eh, you might be on to something there,” she agrees. “Tell them I said hi and have fun, yes?”

 

***

 

He finds the box sometime later. It looks suspiciously unsuspicious, just a shoebox Jeno can’t remember having ever put under his bed. It must’ve been there for ages. He has to stretch his arm out all the way to reach it and gradually tug it out from under his bed with his fingertips. It’s dusty, he can feel his allergies kicking in already, but it doesn’t stop him from lifting off the lid.  
A weird feeling catches his chest when he realizes what’s sitting in front of him. He remembers warm summer evenings, rainy autumn playdates, first kisses behind the primary school gym, birthday parties at McDonald’s. The images flash in front of his eyes and disappear again right away.

 _Donghyuck_. He hasn’t thought of him in ages. 

There used to be a time when Donghyuck was the first person Jeno would think of after waking up and the last person before he fell asleep. There used to be a time when Hyuck had been his absolute best friend. They’d sworn a blood oath on it one afternoon when they were eight, in Donghyuck’s treehouse.

 _”Lee Jeno, do you promise to always be my best friend, to share your chocolate chip cookies with me until the end of time and to never tell anyone about the mayonnaise incident?”_ Donghyuck had asked and Jeno had answered _”I do.”_

Then they’d each cut their index finger with Jeno’s absolutely grubby pocket knife and sworn their oath. It’s a wonder really, that neither of them had gotten an infection. His mom had still been mad at him and he’d never seen that pocket knife again, which was a tragedy in eight year-old Jeno’s eyes.

Jeno can’t help but sigh at the memory. Back then they’d really thought they’d be best friends till the end of time, find girls yucky and tease them to death until they were _at least fifteen_ and never stop telling each other all their secrets.  
He looks at the photo, smiles at how genuinely happy they both seem to be in it, not a worry in the world, just the two of them with their wooden swords, playing pirates for probably the hundredth time.

Jeno can’t remember when it all changed, as hard as he tries, he can’t find the point where it all fell apart. Maybe it started when they swapped playing pirates in the treehouse for watching TV or playing on Donghyuck’s Nintendo DS which he had gotten for Christmas. Maybe it was when they started middle school and life suddenly got a lot more stressful. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

Donghyuck started hanging around with Mark Lee more, he was a year older than them which automatically made him _waaaay cooler_ in Donghyuck’s eyes. Jeno didn’t admit it back then, but now he knows that he’d been tremendously jealous of Mark Lee who had stolen _his_ Hyuck away from him.

They still hung out, but it got less and less and then it was just awkward because they had nothing to tell each other anymore. So they played Wii Sports and Jeno tried not to be too sad about how he didn’t know what to say to his _best_ friend anymore. And then, at some point, they had just stopped. Stopped being friends, stopped talking, really. They said hi in school of course, but that was about it.

Jeno found new friends. Jaemin at first, who had cheered him up so much when things with Donghyuck first got weird. And a year later Renjun, who couldn’t stand Donghyuck in the slightest. It was a bit weird for Jeno at first, to hear him complain about his best friend, though he supposes Hyuck wasn’t really his best friend anymore at that point. He’d gotten used to it though.

The summer Donghyuck turned fourteen his dad got a job at the other side of the country. Jeno wouldn’t have known about it, had it not been for the goodbye party that everyone was suddenly talking about.  
That was the first time he had felt genuinely sad about the situation in a long time. Donghyuck would’ve left without a goodbye and although they weren’t friends anymore, Jeno always thought the years they had spent together had meant _something_. So he went to Donghyuck’s house the day after the party and was greeted by his mom, who smiled at him brightly, probably glad to see a familiar face between all of the new ones.

It was awkward, really, really awkward, but Jeno was still glad he went afterwards. That night he stuffed everything that reminded him of Donghyuck into a shoebox and pushed it as far under his bed as he could manage. After everything was hidden away under his bed he wondered why he had left the framed pictures of the two up on the wall for so long. Maybe he had still hoped for things to go back to the way they were. Silly.

 

***

 

“Aww, look at you,” Jaemin swoons. “You really were the cutest, Jeno.” He shrieks when Jeno slaps his arm.

“Stop it,” Jeno tries to take the album with his baby photos away from him, but Jaemin is putting up a fight.

“Isn’t that Donghyuck?” Renjun asks, pointing at the photo that’s been sitting on Jeno’s desk for the past hour. Jeno doesn’t know why, but he can’t bring it over himself to place it in the _definitely throw away_ pile. Maybe it’s for nostalgia’s sake, but he feels like throwing it away would also mean losing the last memory of their friendship.

Jeno nods. “Yeah, it’s him.”

“Damn,” Renjun blows out his cheeks and then lets the air escape again. “I nearly forgot he existed,” he laughs. “I used to hate him so much, do you remember?”

“Of course we remember, dipshit, you talked about nothing else back then. You had the biggest crush on him,” Jaemin tells him with a shit-eating grin.

“I did not!” Renjun near-screams as he lunges forward. “Take that back _right_ now, Jaemin Na.” His cheeks are flushed red, Jeno doesn’t know if it’s in anger or embarrassment. Now that he thinks about it, Renjun might’ve had a crush on Donghyuck, it had never crossed his mind before.

“Not when it’s the truth?” Jaemin laughs and fends off each of Renjun’s attacks like it’s nothing. Jeno can see Renjun growing increasingly frustrated by it and decides to step in just before Renjun can drop kick him.

“Guys,” he whines, trying his best to produce the pout that makes Jaemin drop _everything_ for him. “Stop being annoying and help me sort through all this, that’s what you’re here for.”

It works. Renjun sighs, but stops his attacks and Jaemin smiles. “Sure, where should we start?”

“I watched this Netflix show recently, Jeno, you should touch everything and see if it sparks joy, if it doesn’t you should throw it out,” Renjun explains.

“Uh,” Jeno says with a questioning glance at Jaemin. 

“Whatever he says,” Jaemin shrugs, winking at Jeno when he rolls his eyes.

 

Later that night they’re sitting on Jeno’s bed, eating the pizza they ordered around half-way through the cleaning ordeal but never got around to eating.  
It’s quiet, mainly because they’re all too focused on stuffing their faces, but Jeno doesn’t mind it. He likes the quiet more anyways if he’s being honest. He loves his friends, but he always feels relieved when he’s finally alone again.

Jaemin and Renjun are leaning against each other, Jaemin picking the mushrooms off of Renjun’s pizza slices. Renjun swats away his hand every time it gets too close to his plate, but eventually gives in and lets Jaemin have them. He still sighs dramatically, but even if Jaemin doesn’t notice the fond look on his face, Jeno does. 

He feels his heart clench. He’s been pretty successful at avoiding thinking about The Future, but seeing the two of them has brought The Future back to the forefront of his mind. 

He’s about to move to the other side of the country, as far away as he can probably get from his two best friends and his family and it’s _scary_. 

Jeno had known he wanted to go to a college on the east coast for quite some time now, he worked hard for it and when he had gotten accepted it had been one of his greatest achievements in his life so far. And although he knew that Jaemin and Renjun wanted to stay in California, it still hadn’t quite hit him that he’d move _very far_ away from them until now. 

He’s moving in three days and nothing could’ve prepared him for the conflict he’s feeling right now. He’s so excited to leave, start fresh somewhere else and make new memories, but leaving all this familiarity behind is new and he doesn’t know if he’s completely ready for it.

He swallows hard. Although he doesn’t like admitting it, remembering Donghyuck has made him even more anxious about this whole situation.

“Promise me that we’ll always stay friends?” he asks quietly. Even to his own ears it sounds absolutely pitiful.

Jaemin throws Renjun a knowing look, one Jeno reads as ‘see, I’ve been telling you this would come’. Jaemin knows him better than anyone else in the world. “Oh did you think you could get rid of us so easily, Jeno Lee?” He leans over and pokes his ribs. “I don’t think so.”

Renjun nods, looking up from his pizza for the first time in a while. “You’re stuck with us, sorry.”

“I mean it guys. You two will be having this whole college experience together and I’ll be on the other side of the country, missing out on all the fun.”

“Jeno,” Renjun says bluntly. “You are aware that facetime exists?”

Jaemin cackles, but nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! And you’ll make new friends over there too,” he adds. “Now, they’ll never be as good looking, smart, funny and overall amazing as we are, but you’ll be fine.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “You’re so annoying,” he throws a piece of pizza crust at Jaemin who catches it with his mouth, which honestly just proves Jeno’s point of him being annoying. Who does that?

“I know,” Jaemin says, chewing disgustingly loud. “But you love me.”

“Unfortunately.” 

Renjun smiles, before sprawling out on the bed, kicking Jaemin in the process which earns him a pillow in the face. “I’ll miss you, Jeno,” he yawns. “How will I survive living with Jaemin?”

“I’m starting to think I got the better end of the deal here,” Jeno agrees. “I feel sorry for you, Injun, seriously.” 

“Jeno Lee!” Jaemin screeches, crawling down the bed and caging him in. “I’m going to fucking end you,” he declares before starting to tickle him relentlessly, attacking all of Jeno’s weak spots he has discovered over the years.

Yeah, Jeno will miss this.

 

***

 

When people told Jeno that the first week of college would be the most stressful experience of his life, he hadn’t quite believed them. Sure, it was probably going to be challenging meeting new people and living away from home for the first time, but how hard could it be really?

Now, not even a week into this whole college thing, Jeno knows exactly how hard it is. The last four days have been nothing like he expected them to be.

He is _exhausted_ , although exhausted doesn’t really do it justice. He feels like he’s been running a marathon this entire week and maybe that isn’t too far from the truth. Between campus tours, icebreaker games, parties and everything else sleep has definitely come too short. 

He’s lying in his bed, lazily scrolling through Instagram and enjoying having the room to himself. His roommate Yukhei, a Chinese exchange student, seems nice enough, they just haven’t had much time to talk yet. Yukhei tends to leave early in the morning and doesn’t return until late at night. 

Jeno double taps the picture Jaemin has posted of him and Renjun at what he assumes is some variation of the same parties he’s been dragged to, when someone knocks at his door. That’s probably for the better, considering the little sting he feels when looking at the two of them on his phone. They’re already making memories without him. 

He locks his phone and sits up a bit straighter on his bed before calling “Come in.”

Seungmin sticks his head through the door and grins. “Hey,” he says inspecting the messy room. Jeno and Yukhei aren’t particularly hung up on cleaning, especially not when they’ve just been in and out of the dorm all day anyways. After finishing his inspection, Seungmin raises a brow. “Damn bitch, you live like this?” 

It elicits a chuckle out of Jeno. “Shut up,” he says and pouts, but his heart feels light. Seungmin and him just _click_. 

They started talking during one of the campus tours and bonded quickly over both coming from the west coast. He lives a few doors down the hall and they’ve been pretty much spending every waking minute together. The days seem a bit less daunting now that Jeno has found a friend.

“What do you want?” Jeno asks, running a hand through his hair.

Seungmin laughs airily. “A few of the guys and I wanna go out. Chan knows someone who knows someone who’s throwing a house party,” he wags his brows. “Lots of free booze.”

“I don’t know,” Jeno tries to suppress yawns. “I think I could fall asleep standing.”

“Dude, me too, but it’s the last opportunity to have some fun before classes start,” Seungmin reasons. “You don’t have to come, but we’d miss you.” He honest to god makes puppy eyes that could rival Jaemin’s and Jeno sighs.

“Alright, give me ten minutes,” he gets up and walks towards the closet to change into something more presentable. 

 

***

 

Three hours later Jeno is slightly tipsy, leaning against a wall in a way too crowded room, watching people dance or more like dry-hump to the Spotify Top Hits. College parties aren’t so different from high school parties, Jeno has come to find. There’s just more alcohol.

He’s lost the others sometime between the round of beer pong he decided to sit out and his little stop at the bathroom which had taken him ages to find. He doesn’t mind it much though, he quite enjoys not having to think of something to say the entire time. 

He bobs his head in beat with the music and takes a swig from the absolutely disgusting beer when he hears an unfamiliar voice next to him ask, “Jeno? Jeno Lee?”

He turns around and feels his jaw go slack as soon as he recognizes the boy in front of him. He’s always been taller than Donghyuck, that hasn’t changed. Everything else about his ex-best friend has changed though. When did he become so _hot_?  
Jeno looks him up and down, blinks and has to look again. It really is Donghyuck, clad in black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt tucked into them. He has dyed his hair a light brown, it makes him look amazing. The last time Jeno saw him, just before he moved away, Donghyuck still had his chubby cheeks and wore braces, now his jawline is sharp and he’s _glowing_.

“Hyuck?” he finally manages to get out, he wants to blame his slow reaction on being tipsy, but he isn’t sure that’s really the reason. 

Donghyuck grins and oh gosh, Jeno doesn’t remember his teeth being so white or his eyes shining so brightly. “Just the same, yup.” The smile he sends Jeno could melt icebergs. Renjun would slap him silly for thinking that. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Jeno asks, realizing a second too late what an incredibly stupid question that is. 

“What do you think, silly?” Donghyuck retorts. “You’re just the way I remember you,” he adds with a chuckle. Jeno doesn’t quite understand what that’s supposed to mean. Is it a compliment or a backhanded insult?

He tries to will down the blush that’s staining his cheeks pink, but he doesn’t think he’s very successful at it, judging by how hot his ears feel. “Yeah, err, stupid question, sorry,” he mumbles, still way too shocked by meeting Donghyuck here out of all places. 

“How are you?” Donghyuck asks, running his hand through his hair which is not good for Jeno’s heart rate _at all_. “We haven’t talked in so long.” He pouts a little and Jeno wants to tell him he could’ve gotten in touch if he wanted to.  
Jeno, up until now, had been one hundred percent sure about the fact that Donghyuck had forgotten all about his existence. Hell, he hadn’t even thought about him in months before he had found that box under his bed.

“I’m-- good, I think,” Jeno says. “Just exhausted, didn’t think college would be this draining.” He chuckles, rolling his eyes at himself and catches Donghyuck smiling with him.

“Dude, tell me about it, I’ve slept like seven hours in the past week? Who knew there would be _this_ many parties, right?”

Jeno is surprised by how easy it is to talk to him again. Maybe it’s the just that feeling of finally seeing a somewhat familiar face along all the new people, but his chest feels impossibly full while talking to Donghyuck. He can’t remember it having ever been like that between them before. 

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” Jeno agrees. “My friends dragged me here, but now they’ve abandoned me,” he sighs dramatically.

Donghyuck laughs and Jeno can finally see some of the boy he remembers from his childhood in him. His eyes still crinkle the same way they used to, he still sounds the same, too, his voice is just considerably deeper. “It’s always like that, eh? Snakes, all of them!”

Even if he wanted to, Jeno is sure he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Donghyuck. Not when he’s looking _that_ great, leaning against the wall next to him. Not when he feels like he’s found something he didn’t even realize he’d lost. And so he just stares at Donghyuck a little dumbfounded and nods in agreement. 

“Hyuck!” someone calls from across the room and they both look up to make out who’s calling him. Jeno spots a tall, really handsome guy waving at them, or at Donghyuck, more likely. He’s wrapped an arm around a considerably smaller boy who has dyed his hair mint green. It suits him.

“Ah,” Donghyuck sighs and waves back at them, nodding exaggeratedly. “Hey, I’d really like to catch up,” he explains, gently pressing Jeno’s forearm and not taking his hand away afterwards. “But I gotta get going, Ten and Jaehyun wanna leave.”

“Oh… Yeah, sure, don’t wanna keep them waiting.” Jeno can’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He doesn’t know what he expected, the thought of never seeing Donghyuck again _again_ makes him feel like someone is sitting down on his chest, pressing all the air out of his lungs.

“Exactly,” Donghyuck nods and throws him a thankful smile. “So uh,” he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. “Give me your number and I’ll hit you up?”

“Uh,” Jeno says, staring at the phone in Donghyuck’s hand as if it’s the fucking eighth wonder of the world. 

“To catch up?” Donghyuck provides. “Maybe we could have coffee or something?”

Jeno can’t help the smile from spreading across his face slowly but surely. He clears his throat and reaches for Donghyuck’s phone, their fingers touch and Jeno feels electric sparks run though his entire body. _Shit._

“I’d like that,” he says quietly while entering his number into the contacts. “I’d really like that.”

 

***

 

**Unknown number (2:34 AM)**  
_heeey, it’s me! hope you got home safely! hyuck_

He isn’t drunk anymore so he has no valid reason for reacting the way he does, squeaking a little too excitedly and throwing himself on his bed. Jeno is glad Yukhei hasn’t returned yet, that would’ve turned embarrassing real quick. 

He takes a few deep breaths before opening his chat with Jaemin.

  
**Jeno (2:36 AM)**  
_guess who i just met?_  
_you won’t be able to guess it anyways.._  
_it’s donghyuck!!_  
_weird, right?_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:38 AM)**  
 _hjkfjhkkj WHAT?_  
 _where? when? how? why?_  
 _tell me EVERYTHING_

  
**Jeno (2:40 AM)**  
_okay so_  
_seungmin dragged me to a party, didn’t wanna go blaah blaah_  
_and suddenly he’s standing next to me??_  
_i was just like ?!?!?!?!?!?_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:42 AM)**  
 _what did he say?_

  
**Jeno (2:42 AM)**  
_and ohmy gid?!? he looks so fucking good?_  
_jaemin i was about to lose my fucking minf_  
_*mind_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:43 AM)**  
 _JENO!!!!!_  
 _sdjkaskkfds_  
 _oh my god this is great! i have to tell injun! ghgh_

  
**Jeno (2:45 AM)**  
_anyways, he was like.. long time no see_  
_and then he asked for my number and now he just texted me??!?!_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:46 AM)**  
 _JENO_  
 _J_  
 _E_  
 _N_  
 _O_  
 _JENO!!!!!!_  
 _what did he say??_

  
**Jeno (2:48 AM)**  
_I KnOW_  
_‘heeey, it’s me! hope you got home safely! hyuck’_  
_the f am i supposed to answer??_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:50 AM)**  
 _that’s kinda cute uwu_  
 _say sth like yeah i’m home now, hope you had a great night or sth?_  
 _ask him when he wants to hang out!!_  
 _get yourself a date!_

  
**Jeno (2:42 AM)**  
_i’m pretty sure he just wants to like.. catch up or sth but honestly_  
_what a ducking weird night_  
_srsly thought i’d never see him again lol_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:54 AM)**  
 _yo, this is lowkey soulmate culture_  
 _will you replace me for him now? u_u_

  
**Jeno (2:55 AM)**  
_shut up_  
_ypu know i would never!_  
_*you_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (2:56 AM)**  
 _i love you loser <3_

  
**Jeno (2:58 AM)**  
_love you too_  
_call me tomorrow? i’m so tired_  
_college really fucks you over and it hasn’t even started yet_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (3:00 AM)**  
 _sure!_  
 _wanted to call you anyways, there kinda has been a.. development_

  
**Jeno (3:01 AM)**  
_what are you beinf so mysterious for?_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (3:03 AM)**  
 _i’ll tell you tmrw ⊂(・▽・⊂)_  
 _sleep well_

  
**Jeno (3:04 AM)**  
_you too!_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (3:06 AM)**  
 _don’t forget to text him back!!_

Jeno exhales and closes his eyes for a few seconds, then he opens his chat with Donghyuck and types out a message which he obviously doesn’t draft in his notes and changes at least ten times before finally sending it.

  
**Jeno (3:17 AM)**  
_yeah I got home safely :)) hope you did too?_  
_if you wanna catch up sometime just hit me up.._  
_would like to know what youve been up to_  


***

 

“Spill,” is the first thing Jaemin says the next day. By the looks of it he’s still in his incredibly ugly Snoopy pajamas, the ones Renjun and Jeno had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday. It was supposed to be a joke, but Jaemin had actually liked it.

“I texted him back,” Jeno explains, rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn. 

“And?” Jaemin looks at him expectantly. 

“We’re going to meet sometime next week to have coffee,” Jeno pulls a face. “Can you believe it? Me? Having coffee?”

Jaemin laughs. “You’re so whipped, damn Jeno, since when do pretty boys do it for you like this?”

He groans and rolls onto his stomach. “I honestly don’t know. I mean, sure, he’s cute-”

Jaemin whistles through his teeth and grins.

“-but like? I didn’t even like him before he left? He fucking ditched me for Mark Lee!”

Jaemin shrugs. “Nothing wrong with a little crush, Jen. Just see how it goes, you’re probably both different now.”

Jaemin might have a point. Jeno isn’t the person he was when they were thirteen and he’s really fucking glad about that. When he thinks back all he remembers is lots of insecurity, hurt feelings and confusion.

“But tell him,” Jaemin says matter-of-factly, running a hand through his hair. “If he decides to pull this bullshit on you again, Renjun and I are going to rip his throat out.”

Jeno laughs, “Sure, that’s exactly what I’m going to tell him.”

Jaemin takes a sip of coffee and looks at Jeno through the phone. “I mean it though, don’t let him or anyone else treat you badly, yes?”

“I don’t think it was his fault, really,” Jeno mumbles. “I could’ve done more to keep our friendship up, too.” And that’s the truth. Jeno could’ve put more effort into making things right again, he could’ve found a way to meet up more often, could’ve texted Donghyuck more, could’ve tagged along when he met with Mark Lee. 

“It’s still not cool what he did,” Jaemin grumbles.

“Whatever,” Jeno grins. “What’s the ‘development’?” He paints air quotes and looks at Jaemin expectantly.

Jaemin, honest to god, blushes and Jeno immediately knows he’s in for a treat. Jaemin _never_ gets embarrassed. “Ugh,” he says. “Right.”

“Yeah?” Jeno asks, propping himself up on his elbows, observing Jaemin’s every move.

“I-” Jaemin starts, not looking at him. “I think I like Injun?”

Jeno knows there are probably more appropriate answers to his best friend confessing that he likes his other best friend, but he doesn’t care right now, he’s been waiting for this moment for _months_. “Fucking finally!” he calls out, probably waking up anyone who’s still asleep right now.

“Hey!” Jaemin pouts, he looks absolutely adorable. “I’m having an emotionally challenging moment here, Jeno.” 

He immediately feels guilty, but only a tiny bit. “I’m sorry,” he tells him. “But I’ve seriously been waiting for you to tell me for _ever_.”

“But I only realized like two days ago?”

“Seriously?” Jeno chuckles. “Damn, because like… It’s been pretty obvious for such a long time, Jaem.”

Jaemin head shoots up so fast, Jeno is concerned for a second that he’s going to snap his neck. “Do you think he noticed?” he asks nervously, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“No,” Jeno says truthfully. He’s pretty sure Renjun hasn’t noticed which is honestly frustrating. To be honest, things between Jaemin and Renjun have always been _different_. For the longest time Jeno couldn’t figure out what it was, it hit him sometime during senior year and afterwards it was just so obvious and painful to watch.

Jaemin exhales loudly. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty much,” he sighs. “But if you want my honest opinion, I think he might like you back.”

The color of Jaemin’s ears starts to resemble a tomato more and more by the second, but Jeno doesn’t miss the hopeful glint in his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Jeno reaffirms.

“Sheesh,” Jaemin chuckles. “I mean,” he pulls a face. “Sheesh.” 

“Yeah,” Jeno chuckles. “How did you realize though and what took you so long?” 

 

***

 

He’s getting ready for the ‘alternative campus tour’ that some of the juniors have prepared for them when he gets a notification. He pulls the black sweater over his head and goes to the bathroom to put in his contacts before checking his phone. 

It turns out to be a text from Renjun. Jeno can’t say he’s surprised.

**Renjun (2:42 PM)**  
_Jenooooo_  
_A little birdie has told me you’re going on a date with Donghyuck?!_  
_Is2g you’re gone for a week and this happens_

  
**Jeno (2:56 PM)**  
_fhhfdj i hate jaemin_  
_it’s not a date!!! we’re just catching up_  
_how are u?_  


**Renjun (2:59 PM)**  
 _Good! I mean, college is stressful af, BUT I’ll survive ig_  
 _I miss you ://_

  
**Jeno (3:02 PM)**  
_i miss you too ://///_  
_we should facetime soon_  


**Renjun (3:05 PM)**  
 _Yes!! Def, I have so much to tell you_

  
**Jeno (3:07 PM)**  
_me toooo_  
_yo, I gtg, there’s this guy showing us around campus today_  
_kinda a bit late if you ask me, but anywaysss_  
_don’t wanna let doyoung wait rip, he seems terrifying_  


**Renjun (3:09 PM)**  
 _Enjoy!! talk to you later_

 

***

 

When he gets the text from Donghyuck it’s Thursday and he’s spent the entire day so far in the library with Seungmin and the others after his eight a.m. lecture.

To be honest, he half expected him to never contact him again, so he can’t stop his heart from making an excited jump when he gets the message.

**Donghyuck (15:23 PM)**  
_hey, I know we said coffee, but the weather is so nice_  
_how about ice cream? you up?_

And so he finds himself trying to find the ice cream shop he’s supposed to meet Donghyuck at. He’s left early, anticipating not finding it right away, but when he rounds the corner and the shop comes in sight, Donghyuck is waiting in front of it already. Donghyuck was _never_ early for anything back in the days. 

He’s looking at his phone, back leaned against the brick wall. Jeno thought it impossible, but he looks even better than he did Saturday night, hair messily hanging into his eyes, red t-shirt tucked in to show off his long legs. 

He looks up when Jeno’s nearly there and smiles brightly when he sees him. “Hey!” he calls out.

“Hey,” Jeno says, smiling shyly. “Am I late?” 

“Nah, don’t worry,” Donghyuck pats his back. “You’re right on time, I was just early.” 

Yeah okay, that’s definitely weird. Not just Donghyuck having his hand on Jeno’s back, but the whole thing. Is he really meeting up with Donghyuck Lee? “Ah, good,” Jeno says, sounding about as intelligent as a room plant.

“How about we get our ice cream and then go to the park?” Donghyuck points to the opposite direction of the one Jeno came from. “So we can enjoy the sun.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Jeno nods and follows him into the little shop. There’s quite a few people waiting in line in front of them, giving them enough time to pick a flavor, although Jeno knows what he wants already.

“Do you still like mint ice cream the most?” Donghyuck, who has been surveying all the different flavors, turns around to look at him.

“You remember that?” Jeno asks surprised.

“Uhm? Of course I do?” he huffs offended. “I condemned your horrible taste back then and I still do now.” He looks Jeno in the eyes and squints a little. “Seriously though, mint,” he shudders.

“It’s the best flavor!” Jeno defends, pouting. He might not feel passionately about many things (that’s a lie), but he’d go to war for mint ice cream (that isn’t a lie).

“Jeno,” Donghyuck is about to launch into a discussion Jeno vaguely remembers having with him countless of times about ten years ago, but then it’s their turn to order. 

Donghyuck chooses vanilla and raspberry which Jeno comments with “How boring,” which promptly earns him a slap on the arm. Once they both have their ice cream, they slowly walk to the park, both enjoying the food way too much. 

When he turns to look at Donghyuck and sees his tongue dart out to lick at the cone he averts his eyes quickly and tries to tell himself to breathe calmly. It doesn’t really work.

“So,” Donghyuck says a little while later, finishing the last bit of the cone. “How’s life been treating you?” He leans his back against the bench and stretches his legs while watching Jeno who wants to squirm under the gaze.

“Eh,” he stammers. “Good I guess? I mean, I can’t complain?”

Donghyuck hums. “Same.”

Jeno doesn’t really know what to say. So much has changed since Donghyuck moved away, he doesn’t know where to start, doesn’t know if Donghyuck even cares. He clears his throat. “How did you like moving away?”

“Ah,” he says. “It was interesting, really. At first I hated my parents so much,” he chuckles. “I told them they were ruining my life, every single day.”

Jeno laughs. “Sounds familiar.”

“That was totally the ‘it’s not a phase, mom’ phase, uh?” he grins, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, after some time it was kinda nice to have a fresh start.”

“Yeah,” Jeno nods, after all that was what he had wanted when he chose to move so far away from home.

“Anyways, high school still lowkey sucked,” Donghyuck explains. “The people were all so clapped,” he laughs. “No idea how I even survived it.”

“Me neither,” Jeno agrees. “People who say high school is the best time of your life are big fat liars.”

“For real,” Donghyuck nods. “I just hope that the people who say college is the best time of your life aren’t big fat liars too.”

“Me too,” he sighs, looking at all the other students in the park. “I guess we just have to make sure it’s the best time of our lives, huh?”

“I guess so.” 

Donghyuck smiles when Jeno’s eyes meet his again and something isn’t right with Jeno’s heart. He swears he can feel it leave his chest with how fast it’s beating. He’s in _big_ trouble. 

He gets pulled out of his whatever the hell it is when his phone rings. It startles him and he fumbles to pull it out of his jeans pocket. It’s Jaemin, or should Jeno say **Jaeminnie my one true love**? He can feel the blush creep up his neck when Donghyuck sees and quickly rejects the call. He should’ve changed that damn contact name years ago, but Jaemin had always insisted on it.

“Sorry,” Jeno mumbles, still trying to will the embarrassment away. 

“No worries,” Donghyuck waves a hand dismissively. “So you’re still friends with Jaemin?” he asks, his eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“Yeah,” Jeno says, glad that he has seemingly ignored the contact name. “Yeah, we’re still friends. He and Renjun are at UCLA now.”

“And you came all the way here on your own?” Donghyuck prods, his interest piqued. He leans forward, elbows on his knees and places his head in his hands.

Jeno shrugs. “I guess I wanted something like a fresh start somewhere no one knows me?” he grins. “And look how that’s worked out.”

“Hey asshat, don’t act like you aren’t overjoyed to finally have me back in your life,” Hyuck flicks his forehead.

“Ouch!” Jeno complains, pulling away. “I’m definitely not _overjoyed_.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Hyuck answers with a fond smile that does _something_ to Jeno’s guts. He’s so far beyond gone, he establishes as he breathes in shakily. 

“Renjun had such a crush on me,” Donghyuck reminisces, his head turned towards the sky, enjoying the last rays of the evening sun. His tanned skin looks absolutely glorious in this light. “I could’ve had my gay awakening much sooner if I hadn’t been such an idiot back then.”

“You liked Renjun?” Jeno croaks out. It’s funny how that’s the thing he picks up on. Not the other news Donghyuck has just subtly thrown his way. But then again, Jeno can’t say he’s really all that surprised by it.

“Nah,” he chuckles, observing Jeno. Maybe he’s noticed Jeno’s lack of reaction about the gay awakening thing as well. “I’m just saying that a boy telling you he likes you and you not being totally weirded out by the idea… kinda tells you a lot.”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “He told you he liked you?” He isn’t sure why he’s so hung up about the Renjun thing, maybe it’s because he distinctly remembers Renjun complaining about Hyuck _every single day_ and Jeno always feeling uncomfortable and stuck between the two sides. Maybe it’s something else entirely. (Probably).

Donghyuck laughs. “You’re an idiot, Jeno,” he rubs his arm and Jeno’s skin feels tingly all over. “No, he didn’t tell me anything, to be honest I’m not even sure he really had a crush on me.”

Jeno lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Ah, okay,” he nods.

“You’re acting weird,” Donghyuck declares, smiling to himself. “Anyways, Park Chanyeol is way more worthy of being my gay awakening anyways, don’t you think?” 

Jeno whips his head around so fast he nearly dislocates it. “Shut. Up!” he exclaims. “The War or Don’t Mess Up My Tempo?” 

“Are you being serious, Jeno? Oh my god, I have to take you lacking every bit of taste back, you like EXO?” He hasn’t seen Donghyuck this excited since Jeno gave in to playing pirates for the hundredth time about twelve years ago.

“Who doesn’t?” he answers, trying hard not to laugh. Maybe not that much has changed between them after all. 

“You’re like the first person I meet in real life who listens to them,” Donghyuck explains.

“The first person with taste, then,” Jeno grins. “Chanyeol is definitely gay awakening material, he’s so hot.” 

Donghyuck looks at him like he’s just single-handedly saved the world from its approaching doom. “Jeno,” he wipes away a fake tear. “Jeno, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Me neither to be honest,” Jeno chuckles.

“Damn, I missed you,” Donghyuck sighs and drops his head on Jeno’s shoulder. “Seems like we were best friends for a reason after all.”

Jeno feels like his heart might burst.

 

***

 

When he’s finally back in his dorm room it’s nearly ten. He still can’t quite believe the evening he just had. 

Yukhei is in and throws him a tired smile and a wave but doesn’t remove his headphones.

Jeno falls on his bed and smiles up at the ceiling, then he pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the two hundred messages Jaemin has probably bombarded him with. 

**Jaeminnie my one true love (6:43 PM)**  
_jeno wth?? since when are you rejecting my calls?!?!?!_

**Jaeminnie my one true love (7:02 PM)**  
_ok srsly tho, are u ok?_  
_did someone kidnap you? omg, should i call ur mom?_

**Jaeminnie my one true love (7:36 PM)**  
_ya, there better be a good fkn explanation for this_  
_oh WAIT_  
_the date is today right?_  
_ooooops, sorryyyyy_

**Jaeminnie my one true love (8:45 PM)**  
_how was it??_

**Jaeminnie my one true love (9:23 PM)**  
_jenooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_did he kill you? are you alive?_

**Jaeminnie my one true love (9:36 PM)**  
_i’m bored_  
_injun looks so cute uwu_  
_he’s reading a book, how can he look so good while reading a book??_  
_god, pls delete those msgs, i NEVER want him to see them_

**Jaeminnie my one true love (9:53 PM)**  
_okay i’m getting a bit worried now_  
_txt me when u see this, ok?_

Jeno sighs, feeling a tiny bit guilty for leaving Jaemin on read for so long. He also obviously doesn’t delete the messages about Renjun. He might even take a screenshot of them, just in case.

  
**Jeno (10:05 pm)**  
_i’m alive!!_  
_he didn’t kill me but he might as well have_  
_holy ffffing shit, he’s so!!!!_  
_i am NOT okay_  


***

 

“Good morning,” someone, or well, Donghyuck whispers into Jeno’s ear and consequently scares the shit out of him. He’s been waiting in line to get his morning tea at the Starbucks across the street from his dorm and it’s way too early for someone to creep up on him like that, even if it’s Hyuck. 

“Holy hell, Donghyuck,” Jeno breathes out tensely, trying to calm his heart rate down again. “ _Never_ do that again.”

Donghyuck grins and pats Jeno’s shoulder. “Good morning to you too, sweetheart.”

Jeno groans exaggeratedly. “Can I not get at least 24 hours without having to see your face?” he asks, making his voice sound whiny. Secretly he can’t deny that the leap his heart just made wasn’t just caused by being scared but also by seeing Hyuck again. 

“Shut it, dipshit,” he grins. “Didn’t you miss me? I missed you terribly!” He makes obnoxious kissy faces and comes dangerously close to Jeno’s cheek which is _not_ good.

“Stop it,” Jeno chuckles and places his hand over Donghyuck’s mouth which just results in him kissing his hand instead. “Ew!” He pulls away.

“Karma,” Donghyuck answers with a shrug and grins when he skips the line to order although it’s Jeno’s turn and he’s been waiting for the last ten minutes.

“Hey!” he complains.

Donghyuck looks over his shoulder and honest to god winks. Jeno wants to punch him. “Better luck next time, Jen.”

When it’s his turn he orders an americano for Yukhei and a jasmine tea for himself. Donghyuck is already waiting for him, an iced coffee in his hand, waving with the other. 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have classes to attend or something?” he asks, frowning. He tries to seem at least a little annoyed, but he’s doing a terrible job at it.

“Nah, I’m all yours for today, loverboy,” Donghyuck says with a bright grin. “Isn’t that exciting?”

Jeno makes a less than intelligent sounding noise before managing to say “Thank god I have classes later.” He’s trying _really_ hard not to think about the fact that Donghyuck just called him _loverboy_. 

“Rude!” Donghyuck slaps his arm with no force at all before shuffling closer. “So what are we gonna do today?” His eyes are shining brightly, way too brightly for it only being nine in the morning. Donghyuck’s always been a morning person and Jeno couldn’t relate during their sleepovers in third grade and still can’t relate now. 

“Well first I gotta bring my roommate his coffee, otherwise he’ll probably kill me,” Jeno explains. 

“Oh my god, is your roommate crazy, too?” Donghyuck asks, brows knitting together. “I swear I’m rooming with an actual psychopath, no I’m not kidding, I mean it.”

Jeno tries to contain it, but the laughter bubbles out of his chest anyways. He takes a sip of his tea and levels Donghyuck a look over the edge of the cup.

“No Jeno-,” Donghyuck drags out the o and clutches his arm dramatically. “He’s crazy. He sleeps with his eyes open,” he explains enthusiastically, still holding on to Jeno’s arm. It feels nice, a warm tingle running up his arm and straight into his heart. “The second night he woke up at 3 am and said ‘I’m not possessed’, I’m not even joking.” 

Jeno laughs even more. “Poor Hyuckie,” he pets his hair sympathetically. “Call me when he tries to kill you, yeah?”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not taking my struggles seriously?” Donghyuck complains, but Jeno finds it harder and harder to pay attention to the conversation because he’s _still_ holding his arm and might or might not have started distractedly running his thumb over Jeno’s exposed skin.

“Oh I’m taking them _very_ seriously, Donghyuck,” he says lightly.

“He’s listening to true crime podcasts before falling asleep!” Donghyuck exclaims. “He’s probably already plotting my murder.”

“And who can blame him?” Jeno asks, grinning. 

 

***

 

They’re sitting on the same bench as the day before. After successfully delivering Yukhei his coffee, Hyuck had complained for the better part of fifteen minutes until Jeno had agreed to spend his morning with him. 

They watch a mom with her two young children pass by, probably on their way to the playground. 

“Do you remember the treehouse?” Donghyuck asks, a fond smile playing around the corners his lips, his eyes following the two young boys.

“Of course,” Jeno says after a small pause, a bit caught up in his own head. 

Donghyuck’s dad had built the treehouse for his seventh birthday and they really hadn’t stopped playing in it all summer, until it had become too cold outside to spend hours upon hours in it. It was built into the old oak tree in Donghyuck’s backyard and although it wasn’t that high in hindsight, whenever they had been in it Jeno had felt like they had conquered the world. 

The year after that it had taken the first sunny day for them to climb up the rope ladder again. They were greeted by a _huge_ spider which made them both scream as loudly as their lungs allowed. When they had checked two weeks later, the spider was gone, but it took at least two months for Jeno to feel comfortable in the tree house again. 

They mostly played pirates, sometimes one of them was a prince who had to be saved by a reputable knight. Usually Jeno was the knight who had to try climbing up the ladder while Donghyuck was shaking it as much as he could. When Donghyuck’s mom saw that, she scolded them more than she’d ever done before. They stopped playing that sometime after. 

For Hyuck’s ninth birthday their parents allowed them to have a sleepover in the tree house. It was the coolest but most scary experience of Jeno’s life until then. They’d ended up clutching each other and whispering quiet words of comfort but eventually had ended up in Donghyuck’s bedroom with the night light turned on. It was also the summer Donghyuck learned how to skate so he dragged Jeno along to do that a lot more. It had resulted in many skinned knees and maybe a few tears, but they’d still had more fun than ever.

The summer Donghyuck turned ten was the last one they really played in that treehouse, the Christmas afterwards Donghyuck got his Nintendo DS and Jeno got a Wii for his birthday the next year. Sometimes Jeno missed their treehouse, but when he watched Hyuck feed puppies on his Nintendo, it was forgotten quickly. 

It took a few more years for things to turn out the way they turned out, but Jeno thinks it all probably started when they stopped playing in the tree house. Nothing was the same afterwards.

“What happened?” Donghyuck asks, searching for Jeno’s eyes. He looks sad, about as sad as Jeno felt when he could no longer say ‘Donghyuck is my best friend!’. Jeno always thought he was the only one who felt wistful about their friendship ending. Maybe that wasn’t true.

“I don’t know,” Jeno says quietly. “I kinda thought I’d never see you again,” he admits, looking at his hands. He doesn’t know why his throat is feeling so tight all of a sudden. He thought he had gotten over it when he was fifteen, after Donghyuck had left his life without even planning on saying goodbye.

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck says and Jeno knows he must mean it because he hates nothing more than apologizing. Even when he had broken Jeno’s Lego robot, he hadn’t apologized. It had been a bad fight, they hadn’t talked for a week. 

“Me too,” he says sincerely. “Although I don’t think it was anyone’s fault really.”

“It was my fault though, wasn’t it?” Donghyuck disagrees, his voice tiny. “I wanted to be _cool_ or whatever,” he shrugs. “I kinda forgot what really mattered.”

Jeno’s heart clenches at that, he never thought he’d hear Donghyuck say this. “It’s fine, really,” he mumbles. 

“No, I-” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I should’ve at least told you I was moving, that was super shitty of me.” 

“I said it’s okay, Hyuck,” Jeno says and in a leap of stupid confidence, he takes his hand and presses it gently. “I’m not mad or anything, I could’ve come over more, too.” 

Donghyuck looks at him, his eyes finally a bit brighter again.

Jeno chuckles, “I was jealous of Mark, you know? For taking away my best friend, so I was stubborn and didn’t wanna hang out with you guys. It wasn’t just your fault.” He lets go of his hand and feels a bit colder right away, it’s nice holding Hyuck’s hand. 

“Maybe back then just wasn’t our time,” Donghyuck says finally, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Hopefully now can be our time.” 

“I’d like that,” Jeno says, his heart beating a little faster. Meeting Donghyuck again after all this time was something he never expected to happen, but now he can’t help but feel a bit hopeful again.

“Hey, you know what?” Donghyuck says, patting Jeno’s thigh excitedly. “Let’s go skating! We haven’t done that in _so_ long and it was always so much fun.”

Jeno laughs. “You mean it was fun for you to watch me kiss the ground every five minutes?” 

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Hyuck giggles. “You weren’t that bad. I’ll help you!” he nods enthusiastically. “Let’s go skating soon, pretty please?” He makes the cutest puppy eyes Jeno has ever seen. 

“O-kay,” he gives in with an exaggerated sigh. “You have to call my mom if I break my back.”

“Yes!” Donghyuck cheers and hugs him tightly. “It’ll be so much fun, trust me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeno grumbles, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. 

 

***

 

**Jaeminnie my one true love (3:15 PM)**  
_ready for your date?_  
_i’m so excited uwu_  
_if it goes well i’ll ask injunie out so you better deliver_

  
**Jeno (3:17 PM)**  
_it’s not a date!!_  
_jaemin i’m dying_  
_would it be rude to just cancel?_  
_i don’t think i can do this_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (3:19 PM)**  
 _don’t you dare jeno lee!!!_  
 _it’s going to be fine_  
 _don’t be a quitter! get yourself a man_  
 _also like.. do it for renjun and me!_  
 _don’t i deserve happiness too????_

  
**Jeno (3:24 PM)**  
_i hate you this is about_ my _crisis, not yours_  
_and just ask renjun out, he’ll say yes anyways_  
_i’ll totally embarrass myself…._  
_gtg, he’s here_  


He shoves his phone in his pocket and takes a deep breath before smiling at Donghyuck. He can do this, how hard can it be to spend a few hours with someone you have the biggest crush on? Not _that_ hard, right?

“Hey, you’re here already,” Donghyuck greets him with the brightest, most shining smile he’s ever shown Jeno and pulls him into a quick hug. He smells different today, better. He’s used aftershave, Jeno notes. He doesn’t know what that means.

To be honest, he’s been trying to figure out what exactly their “meeting” today should be classified as. A friendly meetup? More catching up? A date? Jaemin, Renjun, Seungmin _and_ Yukhei, who had asked him last night what was keeping him up, all agreed that it’s a date. Jeno wants it to be a date, but he also doesn’t want to be too disappointed when it all just turns out as two new old friends spending some time together. 

He’s preparing for the worst case scenario, that’s what he’s always been good at.

“Ready?” Donghyuck asks, his teeth peeking through the smile he’s sending Jeno. He looks so excited, it makes Jeno’s heart stutter.

“Eh, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” he says with a shrug. He’s never been good at keeping his balance and Donghyuck knows.

“It’ll be so much fun,” he nods enthusiastically as if to convince Jeno he’s right. “I’ll hold your hand when you need it,” he announces and Jeno nearly chokes on his spit. He catches himself quickly enough, but his eyes still widen.

“Ah-- I,” he explains in a sudden surge of confidence, “I’m not sure whether to extra bad now.” He grins when he sees Hyuck blush a bit.

“Shush,” Donghyuck says bashfully, touching his ear in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ put this on Instagram, I swear Hyuck, I’ll kill you in your sleep before your roommate even has a chance,” Jeno mutters fifteen minutes later, arms flailing as he’s trying to regain balance. 

Donghyuck cackles but doesn’t stop filming him. “You’re doing amazing, sweetie,” he sing-songs before skating past Jeno and turning around to watch him. “You aren’t even that bad, I don’t know why you’re complaining so much.”

“Ha ha,” Jeno grumbles, his body tensing up even more as he’s trying to skate towards Donghyuck. “I know I look stupid, don’t lie. It’s just like old times, I’m embarrassing myself for your entertainment.”

“You’re not embarrassing yourself,” Hyuck answers, looking at him earnestly. “You haven’t skated in what- seven years? So you’re doing great!” He starts moving, his pace now adjusted to Jeno’s. It looks so easy when he’s doing it, Jeno feels like a complete fool. 

The way the sunlight hits Donghyuck’s exposed skin, the way his white t-shirt makes his tan complexion stand out even more, the way his light brown hair is moving in the wind -- Jeno doesn’t know where to look first. Everything about him is absolutely breathtaking. 

Jeno wobbles a bit when a bike passes them. “I hate this, Hyuck,” he says truthfully. “How is it that I haven’t broken a leg yet? I need my legs for my dancing course!”

“Quit being so dramatic, that’s my job,” Donghyuck answer, taking his hand and holding it tightly. His hand is warm and a bit sweaty, but it feels unbelievably good to hold on to it. “Now you can’t fall anymore, I’ll make sure of it,” he runs his thumb over the back of Jeno’s hand and smiles. 

Jeno isn’t sure this is preventing him from falling _at all_. Damn Donghyuck and his soft, soft hands and his brighter-than-the-sun smile. “Thanks,” he mumbles quietly, a little embarrassed by the blush that’s found a way on his cheeks.

Hyuck presses his hand again and smiles, “See, it’s not bad, let’s have some fun now!”

“Uh? Hyuck I don’t think--” Jeno utters but doesn’t get any further because Donghyuck is grabbing his other hand and twirling them around, laughing. “Donghyuck!” Jeno screeches, trying his hardest to not fall and bring them both to the ground. “Stop it! We’re going to fall! Hyuck, stop!” 

Donghyuck only laughs louder before pulling Jeno in a hug and oh-- oh that feels really nice. “I got you, don’t worry, Jeno,” he says quietly, his warm breath hitting Jeno’s neck, making him shiver. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he answers just as quiet, his arms still finding their way around Hyuck’s waist to hold him close. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Donghyuck retorts, leaning back a bit to look at Jeno’s face. Jeno knows his cheeks are turning even redder under his gaze. Donghyuck’s eyes wander from his eyes to his lips and back, a small smile playing on his lips before he wets them with his tongue. 

Jeno gulps. His heart is beating out of his chest, so loud that Donghyuck can surely hear it. He _has_ to kiss him, it’s not even a choice anymore, he can’t think of anything else but of how it would feel to kiss Donghyuck. He can’t pull his eyes away from the younger’s lips, they look so plump and soft. 

“Hyuck, I-- can I-” he doesn’t get to finish that sentence, Donghyuck’s phone interrupting them. Jeno nearly recoils when it starts to ring, feeling as if he’s just been caught doing something very, very wrong. His ears are on fire at this point.

“Shit,” Donghyuck curses, frantically reaching for his phone which is still ringing. “Sorry, Jeno, sorry.” His ears have turned red, too. When he finally pulls his phone out of his back pocket he declines the call right away, but Jeno still sees that it was **Markie Lee**. 

He would laugh if he wasn’t so embarrassed. _Of course_ Mark Lee would come in and make a mess of Jeno’s life once again. He’s always disliked him, now he remembers exactly why. Stupid Mark Lee and his stupid phone calling Donghyuck’s stupid phone just as he was going to kiss him.

“I forgot to turn it on silent, sorry,” Donghyuck repeats, looking absolutely crestfallen with his bottom lip jutted out the tiniest bit. 

“It’s fine, no worries,” he says with a small smile. He can’t lie, he _is_ a bit disappointed, but it’s not Hyuck’s fault, really. 

Donghyuck sighs and runs a hand through his fluffy hair. “Still,” he mumbles, looking at Jeno with searching eyes. What he’s trying to find, Jeno isn’t sure of. 

“So,” Jeno says after a minute of them just _staring_ at each other. “Uhm, let’s keep skating?” 

Donghyuck looks a bit disappointed, but nods. “Yes, yes of course,” he smiles. “Let’s go.” He offers Jeno his hand and he takes it right away, holding on tightly. 

Jeno looks at their intertwined hands and sighs inwardly. He still wants to kiss Donghyuck more than he wants to do anything else in this world, but the moment (or whatever else he should call it) they just had seems to be over. Holding Donghyuck’s hand isn’t bad though either, his heart feeling a bit lighter at the touch. 

 

***

  
**Jeno (6:23 PM)**  
_jaemin!!!!_  
_!!!!!_  
_jaemin_  
_jaemin jaemin jaemin_  
_nana?_  
_answer meeeeee, I’m dying!_  
_jaemiiiiiiiiiiiiin_  
_hsksjdhdh_  
_we nearly kissed oh my god i_  


**Jaeminnie my one true love (6:37 pm)**  
 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEARLY??!!!?_  
 _jeno wth?!?_  
 _you can’t just drop a bomb like that_  
 _call me NOW_

“Jeno Lee tell me everything _right_ now!” Jaemin yells at him as soon as he’s picked up the phone. 

“I don’t know where to start!” he whisper-yells back, trying to keep his voice at normal level because Yukhei is right at the other side of the room.

“Well, start somewhere! I wanna know what the fuck happened.”

“We were skating,” Jeno explains, trying to calm himself down a little. “He held my hand-”

“Shut up! That’s so cute, Jeno oh my god!” Jaemin exclaims excitedly.

“I _know_ ,” Jeno retorts. “Anyways, we ended up hugging and then kinda just… I was about to ask him if I could, you know,” he lowers his voice even more, “kiss him, but then Mark Lee called.” He tries hard not to sound annoyed, but he knows he isn’t very successful at it.

“Ugh,” Jaemin groans. “I never liked him, how dare he?”

“Yeah, same,” Jeno sighs.

“And then? What happened next?” Jaemin demands. “He better not have answered the call, I swear to god if he did I’ll-”

“He rejected it,” Jeno cuts him off, turning on his side and staring at the wall. It’s plain white but for some reason it looks prettier today. It reminds him of the t-shirt Donghyuck was wearing earlier. “But yeah, the moment was over afterwards or something like that.”

“That sucks,” Jaemin comments and he can hear the pout even through the phone. “I wanted you to have a hot makeout session.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno screeches. “What the hell?” 

His best friend cackles, obviously pleased by Jeno’s reaction. “Come o-on, I’m just looking out for you.”

“Never do that again, please.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Jaemin asks innocently. He’s always had that tone down, especially when talking himself out of detention for being late _again_.

“Oh, you know,” Jeno explains, stretching his legs on the bed. “I might send Renjun some screenshots of all the embarrassing shit you’ve been sending me.”

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Would I not?” Jeno asks, imitating Jaemin’s innocent tone from before.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whines desperately and Jeno just chuckles.

When they finally hang up he looks to the other side of the room to see Yukhei grinning at him. “Told you it was a date,” he says with a wink before staring at his laptop screen again.

 

***

 

**Donghyuck (8:07 AM)**  
_heeey, i know you’re probably still asleep_  
_but i wanted to ask if you’d like to get breakfast together?_  
_i wanna tell you something :))_

Jeno has been awake for exactly seven minutes when he gets the text, he was woken up by his alarm which he’d forgotten to turn off for the weekend, cursing himself. Now he’s _really fucking glad_ that he was stupid enough to not turn off his alarm. 

He sits up a bit straighter in his bed and runs a hand through his messy hair before typing an answer.

  
**Jeno (8:10 AM)**  
_hey! i’m awake_  
_and i’d like to get breakfast, do you have a place in mind?_  


**Donghyuck (8:11 AM)**  
 _really? great!!_  
 _yeah, i know a place we can go_  
 _pick you up in 20?_

Jeno looks at himself. He hasn’t showered yet, his hair is a mess, he’s still wearing his glasses and that shabby pajama he’s had for at least four years.

  
**Jeno (8:13 AM)**  
_sure, see you in 20!_  


He curses himself as he jumps out of his bed and showers in record time, putting in his contacts directly after brushing his teeth which is _never_ a good idea as he gets some of the toothpaste residue in his eyes and they start burning tremendously.

He pulls on a black pair of jeans and a t-shirt at exactly 8:30 and hears someone knock at his door only seconds later. He takes a deep breath before opening the door.

 

***

 

“Hey Jeno,” Donghyuck asks him once they’ve sat down in the grass in the nearby park, paper bags with their take-away breakfast next to them. The sun is out and although it’s still early, Jeno isn’t cold. “What did you want to ask me yesterday?” 

“Oh,” Jeno says, clearing his throat. He can already feel himself blushing, this is not good. “Uhm, I don’t really-”

Donghyuck interrupts him. “Cause if you wanted to ask what I think you wanted to ask… the answer is yes. Yes you can,” he says rushed, looking at his hands in his lap. 

“Oh,” Jeno repeats not very intelligently. He can’t _think_ , a thousand thoughts rushing through his head all at once but not one of them sticking around, leaving his mind empty. He wants to scream. 

Donghyuck looks up, his eyes easily finding Jeno’s. “It’s fine if you don’t want to anymore, I totally get it, you know? Maybe it was just a one time thing or something, that’s really totally okay, like-” 

“Hyuck!” Jeno says firmly, taking one of his hands to stop his rambling. His heart is beating out of his chest, but he doesn’t care, there’s more important things to worry about, for example how Hyuck’s lips will feel on his. “Can I kiss you?” 

Donghyuck’s breath catches in his in his chest, Jeno can see it. And then he’s beaming wider than the sun, nodding excitedly. “Yes,” he says a little breathlessly.

Jeno lets go of Donghyuck’s hand to caress his cheek instead, it’s so _soft_ , it feels like touching velvet, only better. He worries his lip, still considering Hyuck’s face. Everything about him is beautiful, the way his eyes sparkle, the curve of his brows, his long lashes, the way his cheek warms under Jeno’s touch, his pink lips. _Oh, his lips._

He leans in closer, able to smell Donghyuck’s minty breath now, and tilts his head a little. His heartbeat slows down, he’s calmer than he’s ever been. He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this, kiss Lee Donghyuck. The last few inches between them are closed easily, his eyes flutter shut as his lips meet Hyuck’s a little more fiercely than he intended them to. They’re as soft as they looked and taste like Donghyuck’s cherry lip balm. 

When Jeno wants to pull away, Donghyuck’s hand flies up to his head to keep it in place, fingers threading through his short hair, his hand eventually settling on Jeno’s nape as he leans in impossibly closer, not letting their lips part even for a second. He runs his tongue over Jeno’s bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when Jeno lets out a surprised sound. 

Kissing Donghyuck is different, Jeno thinks. He’s kissed people before, but it has never felt like _this_ , like coming home but going on a journey at the same time. His thumb is still caressing Donghyuck’s cheek and he just can’t stop, not when all of this feels so right.

After they pull away, they just look at each other for a few seconds, taking in the flushed faces, the sparkling eyes, the slightly pinker lips. Then Donghyuck says, “Damn, we did this before, didn’t we?”

“Huh?” Jeno asks, not sounding very intelligent, but honestly, who can blame him. He’s just had his mind kissed away by Donghyuck and he’d very much like to continue kissing him. Or just looking at him really, that’s fine, too.

“Behind the gym,” Donghyuck provides and _that_ image flashes before Jeno’s eyes. “In elementary school. Shit, I nearly forgot about it.”

They were probably seven back then, playing explorers during recess and like that they found themselves behind the school gym, on the trails of a _very_ dangerous tiger. Jeno doesn’t quite remember how it ended up happening, but he does now vividly remember kissing Donghyuck on the lips. Afterwards they had giggled and continued searching for the tiger. Jeno had thought about that kiss for weeks afterwards, but at some point it had turned into a tiny memory at the back of his mind. 

“Ah,” Jeno bites his lip, but still has to smirk. “So you were basically my first kiss, huh?”

Donghyuck laughs and presses a short kiss on his cheek and Jeno wants _more_. “You were my first kiss too, Jeno Lee,” he explains. “You’re a way better kisser now though.” 

He shrieks when Jeno starts tickling him. “Take that back!” Jeno demands and keeps tickling him until he has to stop to kiss him instead.

 

***

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Jeno exclaims over the phone. “I have a boyfriend, Jaemin!”

Jaemin _screams_ , he’s so loud, Jeno has to hold his phone away from his ear. “Jeno! Me too, I have a boyfriend, too!”

“You asked him?” Jeno asks, his voice excited. “You did it?”

“No,” Jaemin answers, breaking into a fit of happy giggles. “No, he asked me, Jeno! Oh my god, can you believe it?” 

Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his life. He kissed Donghyuck, he kissed Donghyuck more than twenty times today and Donghyuck asked him to be his boyfriend. He kissed Donghyuck and got to hold his hand and smile at him all lovey-dovey without being scared that it might be unrequited anymore.  
And now Renjun confessed to Jaemin. His best friends in the whole entire world who deserve each other so much, who’ve been pining for _ages_ finally got their shit together. 

He can’t believe all of this is happening on a normal Saturday morning, he can’t believe the world hasn’t exploded yet from all the happiness he’s feeling.

“I knew this was going to happen eventually, Jaem, but I’m still so damn excited for you. You need to tell me everything!”

“Nah, you first,” Jaemin says and Jeno can hear him grinning through the phone. “Don’t you think I’ll let that drop so easily. I want to know every single detail, if you leave anything out, I’ll fly to you and personally kick your ass, that’s worth the 300 dollars!”

Jeno chuckles and wonders why he was ever scared of them losing contact. The right people stay, no matter how far away they might be. 2000 miles are nothing if you _want_ to keep in contact. 

And maybe, he thinks, the right people also return to your life, no matter how long you don’t hear from them, no matter if you’ve nearly forgotten them. Two souls that belong together will always find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I can finally reveal that I wrote this! Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and feedback, it made me so happy!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this or any of my other fics, I'd be the happiest person. I hope you have a great day!
> 
> my twitter: [x](https://twitter.com/rensungist)  
> my cc: [x](https://curiouscat.me/rensungist)


End file.
